Question: Simplify the following expression: ${-8n+3(-6n+9)}$
Answer: Distribute the ${3}$ into the parentheses: $ -8n + {3(}\gray{-6n+9}{)} $ $ -8n {-18n+27} $ Combine the $n$ terms: $ {-8n - 18n} + 27$ $ {-26n} + 27$ The simplified expression is $-26n+27$